Andreas' Fault
'Andreas’ Fault '''is the seventh episode of ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate June 4, 2010 Plot Local alien con artist, Argit is going to Forever Knights' castles offering "insurance", but when they refuse the castle crumbles down to nothing and Argit leaves. Meanwhile, at Mr. Smoothy, Ben is celebrating his hero status and Ben 10 fans(or as he calls "Benatics") come to meet their favorite hero and get autographs from him with cups of his various aliens. But suddenly, the Forever Knights crash in and take one of the smoothy machines. Ben tries to stop them as Spidermonkey, but his big ego and fans block him from doing so. Ben and his team go to Jimmy Jones for help and reveals that the Forever Knights have also stole pizzas and burritos. But they didn't steal any money from the places they steal them at. They go to a Forever Knights castle to investigate, but find it destroyed. They sneak into another castle using Jetray and find that Argit is being leader of the Forever Knights there and steals junk food just to amuse him. If the castles he go to refuse to let him rule their castles, he will use his new friend Andreas to destroy the castle. Andreas is also one of Aggregor's victims. Ben then scans Andreas's DNA and gains a new form. He gives Kevin money as payment for the money he owes him. Kevin then says that he loves money more than anything else in the wold, and Gwen gets mad at him for the remainder of the episode. Argit tells Andreas that Ben and his team are friends but then a Forever Knight named, Sir Dagonet comes in and turns Argit's Forever Knight army against Ben and his friends. He puts Argit and the others into a dungeon after Argit tries to save himself by telling Dagonet that Ben and team were forcing him to pretend to be the leader of the Forever Knights. However, Andreas, is to be executed by Dagonet. Argit convinces Ben and his friends to break him out in order to save Andreas. Ben uses Goop to free himself and his friends, then goes to save Andreas. Ben fights the Forever Knights as Swampfire while Argit and the others save Andreas. But Daganot turns the weapon he was using to kill Andreas into a self-destruct bomb to kill Ben and the others. Argit convinces Andreas to absorb the quake of the bomb and leave, thinking Andreas sacrificed his life to save his friends. They leave but then Aggregor shows up and finds Andreas badly injured. He heals him and takes him to his ship, then puts him in a stasis pod next to Bivalvan, Galapagus, and P'andor. Now all that's left is Ra'ad and then he says "the fun can begin". Major events *Ben obtains a new DNA sample(Armodrillo). *Aggregor recaptures Andreas. *Argit temporarily takes over the Forever Knights using Andreas. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Jimmy Jones *Andreas *Bivalvan(cameo) *P'Andor(cameo) *Galapagus(cameo) Villains *Forever Knights *Argit *Agreggor *Sir Dagonet Aliens used *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Goop (first appearance in ultimate alien) *Swampfire Trivia *This episodes name is based on the San Andreas Fault in California. *At the end of the episode. Aggregor said 4 down, 1 to go, which is Ra'ad. In Aggregor's ship, after he puts Andreas in his cell, you can see Bivalvan, Galapagus, and P'andor in their cells(Take notice to P'andor hands, which are no longer fused together). *This is the first episode that doesn't include any of Ben's Ultimate forms when catching one of Agreggor's victims. *This episode is the third time Alien X is seen but not used. The first was in The Final Battle: Part 1, where he is seen on Albedo using the Ultimatrix, and the second was in Escape From Aggregor, where his image is seen(only miscolored as green) *This is the first time that they show the inside of Mr. Smoothy. *One of Ben's fans comments that the Alien X smoothy was a disappointment after all the hype, being a shout out to the let down of Alien X's initial appearance. *It appears that Aggregor had a tracking device on Andreas and possibly on all the escaped aliens. *This is the first episode where Ben did not transform into Big Chill since the 1st episode fame. *In the commercials for this episode it shows the Forever Knights using blue beams but in the show it shows red. *Craft of War is probably a reference to the game, World of Warcraft. *Andreas is the only one of the five aliens that Ben really hasn't fought, thus not having a reason to turn into an Ultimate form, although Kevin fought Andreas. *This is the second episode that shows blood(the first is Magister Labrid in Ben 10 Returns), as when Aggregor finds Andreas under the castle's rubble, he is bleeding a black liquid simmilar to oil. He has a broken ear and says " it hurts" then Aggregor tells him "i'll make you all better". *When the gang finds out Argit is behind the stealings Gwen asks "I hate to ask a second time in one day but are you guys..." Ben replies "Yes. Yes we are." It's obovious reference to Phineas and Ferb. *When Ben transformed into Goop, he didn't shout out his name. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes